


Scars

by KillerKells202



Series: BumbleeBee Week [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Abuse, Past Mentions of Abuse, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Yang has a bad night that only her wife can sootheBlake tries to read a book but puts it down because it reminds her too much of her past. Yang is there to comfort her
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: BumbleeBee Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this was a challenge. I wanted to write out everything our girls went through and didn't like how it was written so I scraped it. We already know what happened to the, and watch them try to recover. 
> 
> Instead, I came up with this fluffy idea. My shortest fic and it's fairly fluffy, enjoy

A blonde woman with lilac eyes and blonde hair trudged up the stairs to the bedroom she shares with her wife. At this hour in the evening, Yang knew she'd be in the tenth changed position and relaxed on the bed since she started her book hours before. Today, she wanted to lay next to the love her life, the weight of her arm becoming overbearing. She needed assurance that after everything, Blake wasn't going to leave her. A reminder here and there helped ease her mind from the scars caused years prior.

She placed her left hand on the door, the wood creaking as it opened. She smiled, watching Blake's ears twitch with the assistance of the nearby lamp. There was no doubt she heard her coming with the charming appendages attached to the top of her head. Yang thought they were adorable, but would keep that to herself. Blake was self-conscious enough without berating it in her face. The human loved massaging them, listening to the whimpers hums from her wife at the feeling of comfort. Maybe Blake even knows the type of mood she's in based on her steps.

Her left hand unclasped the metal weight, her scar visible to the audience of one. Heavy footfalls echoing on the wood surface as she approached the bed, Blake was scooting toward the wall to leave as much room as possible on their queen size bed for Yang to squeeze in. She placed the heavy weight on the nightstand, making a louder noise than intended. Both of them cringed at the sound. Yang crawled in next to her wife.

Blake finished the page she was reading, placing her book on the side to give Yang her undivided attention. Slender fingers gently stroked the blonde locks, moving their way down through the unruly mane. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her angelic voice asked.

Wordlessly, Yang pulled her closer. She needed to feel, know Blake is beside her. Her chin rested between her cat ears. The carbon-dioxide from her wife hitting her neck. _Mine._ She pulled away to stare into the pools of golden made possible from the moonlight. Her eyes entirely cat-like in how they mold and shape from the elements in the sky. "I need you here with me." _That you'll keep your promise, our vows._ Her left hand slid down her side, thumb tracing the line of the scar on her hip.

Blake wrapped both arms around her, burying her face in the crook of her neck. The Faunus knew that sometimes they both needed a reminder of healing. Their scars faded more some days than they did others. For Yang, it was her arm and the abandonment she faced in her life, how her maturity level as a kid was impacted by caring for Ruby. Blake planted a kiss against her neck. The way they held each other is protective, Yang shielding her body while Blake guards her vulnerable parts. "Forever and always."

\---

Blake tried reading a new book she bought with over three-star reviews; that was mixed between how the protagonist acted, border lining on the right thing to do. The protagonist reminded her too much of her past with the way he spoke and acted. She put it down, unable to take it anymore. Her fingers massaged her temple from a forming headache. It started shifting to different places, fingertips following the sensations. The Faunus worked fingertips against her head and the back of her neck to release the tension. Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps approach.

Yang settled behind her, replacing Blake's fingertips with her own. She started on the back of her neck, rubbing in circles to release any tension. Every so often, Blake moved her shoulders, leaning into the welcoming massage. 

Blake's breathing started steadying again, relaxing into her touch. Her neck craned higher, allowing Yang to touch more of her, circling the stiffness out under her skin. She deeply inhaled, chest rising before falling back into her partner. The Faunus closed her eyes, think about her mental scars, the ones caused by both humans and Adam.

Though there were years of damage done, Yang allowed her all the time in the world to heal with the patience of a saint. They both understood scars, and Yang did everything she could to learn her scars left by humanity and Adam. Sometimes she was reminded of it, but Yang was always there to comfort her in any way possible.

Gentle fingertips slowly headed upward, reaching the back of her neck. The blonde drew pleasurable sounds from her throat as she continued. Yang moved to the side of her head, temples, and forehead. When digits no longer held her up, Blake fell back into her form, collapsing in the comfort of Yang's chest. When she brushed against the bottom of her cat ear, Blake arched her back, stretching upward then drifting back down as her body no longer became hers to control. Her fingers knead into the fabric of a nearby blanket as her wife works her magic.

The scars that humans, the White Fang, and Adam caused faded from her mind. Glazed eyes peered in Yang's lilac, her favorite color. She could nuzzle in her wife long as she wanted. Yang brought more comfort than she realized, fighting her fears and nightmares away. "I love you." She whispered tiredly, intertwining the fingers between flesh and metal, guiding strong, warm arms around her stomach. Everything faded from her mind and body as she closed her eyes, too comfortable to move.

"I love you." Yang kissed the back of her head, pulling the blanket they had on the couch to cover them. She loved sleeping with her wife like this. Nothing and no one could bother them, not anymore.


End file.
